


Forget About It

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Fingering, Fluff, I am not tricking you with this I promise!, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Smut, didn't you want overstimulated Marco or something, intercourse, jeanmarco, so let's see, this is to make up for the sad smut I wrote before, thisismouseface, winks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost on instinct, Jean's arms wrapped around his husband's waist and dragged him forward to get all cuddly in his lap. Sure maybe some water spilled over the edge of the tub because Marco wasn't expecting it and had lost his balance but it was alright because they were smooching and cuddling instead of actually getting clean like baths were meant for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget About It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFaceofaMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaceofaMouse/gifts).



> This is to make up for the sad smut I wrote last time. (If you didn't read it I wouldn't advise it if you have a fragile heart because apparently what I did was the most cruel thing anyone could do and I'm sorry)  
> But I swear to you, I swear upon everything I own, this one isn't sad or anything. I made sure to make it lighthearted and goofy and fluffy to show you I'm really truly sorry about writing Bone.  
> Soo I hope this is a more enjoyable read, haha.  
> (Disclaimer: I wrote this for about 5 days, all at 1-5 in the morning, so some parts probably suck a ton- sorry!)

A door creaking open slowly was the only thing that broke the silence of the house that evening. Marco only glanced up briefly to check if he was getting robbed or not, and as soon as he saw familiar blonde and navy he went back to the magazine he was mindlessly flipping through.

Jean padded slowly into the living room, shutting the door meekly behind him. Without a word he hung up his coat and tossed a bag on the floor, then kicked off his shoes.

He was too quiet. Marco looked up from a page about watermelone or something, to look at his husband. He couldn't see his face until he turned around, but when he did, he wanted to cringe.

The freckled man went ahead and set down the magazine and stood up to meet Jean halfway, bringing a hand to his face to plant a kiss square on his nose, and, of course, his lips.

"What's up?" Marco insisted. A palm remained on Jean's face, and one trailed to his chest, then waist to keep him in place.

"Just tired."

"Nope."

Jean heaved a sigh and slumped on to Marco before muttering his real answer.

"Eren."

"Fight again?" Marco murmured. His fingertips grazed Jean's cheek before they moved to his hair, lightly caressing his scalp. The blonde almost purred, almost sank right into his spouse's touch. He just nodded instead, Eren bitter on his mind.

Honestly, he could tolerate him. Jean could tolerate Eren if they didn't pay each other any attention, if he didn't listen to him talk. He could be around him. But as soon as they make any sort of contact, Jean feels like vomiting. And its probably the reason Eren fights back, because goddamnit Jean he did nothing to you.

They've been on pretty bad terms for quite a few years.

Sucks they have to work together.

Jean is just glad he's got Marco to look forward to every evening after work. He's got Marco to look forward to, he's got the touches and the smooches and the hot choclety and just the most pleasant feeling in his chest in store for him every evening, and if it means having to encounter Eren every day, it would be worth it.

Marco stayed quiet and mostly still, aside from the light scratching to his scalp and the almost unnoticeable kisses to the top of his head.

Jean really did sink into him that time.

But Marco pulled away too soon.

"How about I make us some hot chocolate? And we can sit and watch TV for a while."

"Will you carry me to bed?" Was Jean's immediate response, and it made Marco chuckle in the pleasant way he always did.

"Of course I'll carry you to bed."

"Then I'm in."

Jean followed Marco until he was at the couch. His knees hit the armrest and that was it for him, he fell face first into still warm blankets that smelled so much of Marco, he was breathing in too deeply he thought his lungs would burst.

He heard his husband's quiet laughter coming from the kitchen even as he burritoed himself in the blankets, letting out a nice, loud sigh of satisfaction. Perfect. His muscles were stretching and popping perfectly, he was wrapped up in the warm smell of the love of his life, and he was just tired enough for it to be blissful.

He almost fell asleep right there, but Marco came back too quick with two steaming mugs of heaven. Jean couldn't have jumped up any faster.

He tried to keep the blankets on him as he sat up, taking the mug gratefully and smooshing in right close to Marco as soon as he sat down.

Marco smooshed in right back after he flipped on the TV to something that actually looked decent. Honestly, neither of them were really watching the show. They were both basking in the company of each other because really, Jean was just feeling cuddly as fuck.

The two sipped at their drinks absentmindedly, already used to the scalding hotness of hot chocolate. When you live with Marco, you have to be used to it.

Jean wanted to throw his mug on the floor and call it a day, but he instead passed it off to Marco to put away properly.

"Tired yet?" He called from the doorway, chipper but relaxed. A sleepy tone.

"Yeah. I should..."

Jean trailed off.

"Hmm?"

Marco prodded him, taking a few steps closer so he could reach out and ruffle his hair.

"Ah, I should take a shower."

"Make it a bath and I'll join you."

Jean bit back a smile that wanted to stretch out on his face, instead nodding contently at the idea. He let Marco take a hold of his hand as he stood and followed him to the bathroom. He tried to not let his excitement show too much, but it was proving rather difficult. How long had it been since they got in the bath together? Way too fucking long.

Jean almost forgot he had to take his clothes off, and only because he was too lost in watching Marco strip after he had let the water start running.

He rushed to take off his belt and unzip all of his zippers and toss every clothing item until he was stark naked. And when he looked up, Marco was eyeing him. One dumb, stupid, eyebrow raised. Fuck.

Instead of saying anything, Marco climbed into the tiny little tub, and Jean followed. Their legs were all tangled up and bent and squished together because the thing was so tiny, but they found a way to make it comfortable. Plus the hot water gushing down Jean's strained back was pure fucking bliss.

Marco leaned forward and curled up almost impossibly to stare at Jean over his arms, resting on his knees as the water continued to rise. The blonde shifted when he felt his butt start to get numb already, and to mirror Marco's position.

They stayed that way for a while until the water was about ready to spill out of the tub. Marco was careful not to make too much of a movement to avoid spilling water, and crawled basically on top of Jean to shut the water off.

Almost on instinct, Jean's arms wrapped around his husband's waist and dragged him forward to get all cuddly in his lap. Sure maybe some water spilled over the edge of the tub because Marco wasn't expecting it and had lost his balance but it was alright because they were smooching and cuddling instead of actually getting clean like baths were meant for. Actually I'm pretty sure baths are just a relaxing thing, to be honest.

Smooch after smooch after smooch and Jean's hands were wandering everywhere across Marco's body at that point. Not that Marco was complaining. He loved it. He was thriving off of it. He was kissing back just as eagerly and he had even shifted himself in just the perfect spot so he could straddle and cuddle Jean all at the same time.

They of course wouldn't have liked to part any time soon, but its not like either of them had sucked in large quantities of air and thus couldn't have kissed for much longer without passing out or something. So when Marco pulled back Jean decided instead to kiss his neck and why not give him a few hickeys while he's at it. Now they're getting somewhere.

Marco sighed pleasantly out through his nose as Jean tried to squeeze him closer so he could kiss all along his neck and shoulders and collarbone and when he couldn't take it anymore, Marco gripped Jean's hair and brought his head up to connect their lips again.

The blonde couldn't help the low groan that left his throat as his hair was pulled and he didn't mean to bite so hard into Marco's lip, honestly he really didn't.

Marco's only response was to bite back, just as hard, and Jean was surprised that he got so turned on from it, even if it did hurt. What turned him on more though was how Marco apologetically suckled and even licked the lip he had bit, and he couldn't help but groan again. At the time it almost seemed like Marco was making a point to try and turn him on.

Jean was already trying to keep from groaning and bucking but with the way Marco kissed him and let his fingertips wander like that he was getting too flustered too fast, and the scorching bathwater didn't really help a lot either.

Jean frowned when Marco pulled back and just looked at him with fond eyes that never failed to make him even more flustered than he already was.

"I hope you're not stopping there," Jean muttered as he tried to pull Marco closer.

"Want me that badly?" Oh, the tease. Jean made sure to pinch his skin for that one, but he got no reaction.

"You kidding me?"

"Hmm... Fuck me, Jean."

Oh it was so rare that Marco ever used that tone, especially saying his name, and every time he did it made Jean's get these wonderful goosebumps all over his body and his dick would raise so fast he's surprised it doesn't ever launch off of his body.

"Don't have to ask me twice," the blonde choked out and scooted himself upwards since he had been sliding down the tub during their ~steamy~ make out session.

Marco's smile made Jean's movements shaky as he made a grab for his spouse's semi-hard dick. He just hoped he didn't end up squeezing too hard as he began to thumb the head. Marco's eyes fluttered nearly shut and he bit his lip only for the sake of making Jean groan in pleasure again.

The blonde took his own dick in his hand after letting out a lip-muffled moan, his hips bucking up as he tugged and rubbed his and Marco's cocks together in one hand. It went on like that for a perfect while, moans and groans filling the bathroom and water sloshed along the sides of the tub. Marco's hands had moved up to Jean's shoulders and he was squeezing, trying to keep his balance and trying to keep himself composed all at once.

Jean finally had moved to lean forward and kiss Marco's neck once more, moving his hands to hold his waist and guide his hips to grind into his own. They both let out soft moans that sounded just right mingling together within the room.

"Jean..." Marco sighed, bucking his hips harder, urging him to quit teasing and get on with it. The blonde didn't respond though, just kept kissing his neck slowly and leaving love bites that would most certainly be noticeable if he were to walk out into public, as well as slowly, almost too painfully slowly grind up into him.

"Jean, please," he whined again, and his fingers dipped deeper into the skin beneath them and he was clawing into Jean, the urge to drag his hands downward ever strong.

Jean bit deep into Marco's neck as soon as he started to scratch, earning a loud yelp. The blonde made sure to smooch and lap at the spot in apology while Marco clung closer to him, fingers instead pressing into the short hairs on the back of his head.

"That hurt..." His freckled husband muttered and immediately Jean felt a twang shoot through his heart. He didn't mean for it to hurt, and he felt bad- really, really bad.

"Sorry baby, sorry," he apologized as he further kissed the wound and linked his fingers on Marco's back.

For a minute the raven haired man didn't reply, but as soon as he grinded hard and needy into Jean he knew he was forgiven.

" _Please._ "

That time it made shivers shoot down Jean's spine and he nodded, complying.

Marco's breath hitched and he buried his face in Jean's hair as soon as he felt Jean's fingers move from his waist and around back to his asshole, his movements slow and jagged from the water. He let the first finger in which was the easy part and Marco was already grinning like a fool in Jean's hair, and as he worked it in and out Marco began to shake.

Jean added in another finger to try and open him up wider, and it was pretty painful to work in but Marco eagerly succumbed to it. His hips were rocking back and forth to take in more, even if he had gone down all the way to Jean's knuckles he was wanting more.

Jean had to keep his right hand off of his dick and on Marco's waist to keep him steady as the third finger slid inside with all the others, and Marco was grunting and moaning through the uncomfortableness of it. As expected though, he loosened up quick enough that he was rocking and wanting even more than all three, thirsty little shit.

Marco whined when Jean pulled out his fingers but he was patient as his slow hand (thanks water) took a hold of his hard-on and got it ready to enter him.

"Hhah, Jean, fuck me," Marco mewled almost as soon as Jean's dick hit his anus, in that voice that made Jean groan before he was pushing inside and his eyes slammed shut because fuck he was still so tight, and fuck he still felt so fucking good.

Marco made sure to let out a long, satisfied moan as soon as Jean was entering him, and his hunched form was straightening and his head was thrown back and when he moaned it was louder, not muffled in Jean's shoulder or neck.

"Fuck-" Jean gasped as soon as he was completely inside, one hand grabbing the side of the tub and the other on Marco's hip for balance and guide. He thrust out slowly, then in slowly, to build up a feel and rhythm and to make Marco beg for more.

The freckled man moved his hands back to Jean's shoulders so he could balance himself and ride his dick without falling off because the water made him more unsteady than usual. It was too slow though- too fucking slow, and the firm hand on his hip paired with the bathwater made it hard for things to go any faster.

"Jean," he groaned in slight frustration, but Jean wasn't gonna give in. He was gonna go as slow as he wanted until he felt like fucking him mercilessly into the side of the tub, and it wasn't gonna be right there and then. It would take a lot of time and a lot of begging.

He kept the constant pace, fucking Marco deep and slow, too slow, way too slow, even as he begged him and clawed his shoulders and tried to roll his hips down for more. And Jean loved it, he loved all of the whining and begging because he almost never had the pleasure of seeing Marco needy like this and it was so fucking _satisfying._

"Jean, Jean, Jean, _please_ ," Marco kept groaning and whining and his voice that used to be so strong was wavering and cracking and thinning, and the final hint that he was really breaking and he just couldn't take anymore was that his eyes were rolling to the back of his head in want.

"Fuuuuck," Jean groaned low and deep and finally decided to give in, unable to handle the pace for much longer himself. Without much announcement he upped his speed so that Marco's breath hitched in his throat and garbled a moan, and bath water was sloshing out of the tub and incredible speeds. A wave of _something_ overcame the two of them at the sudden speed and it took actually quite a long while for Marco to be able to catch his breath again.

His fingers were so deep in Jean's skin he drew blood, and he was just barely managing not to scream his lungs out at this beautiful _perfect_ pace, a huge dick deep inside of him, hitting his prostate hard with almost every one- it was almost too much, he wasn't used to this, but it was too fucking good to stop, he needed more and more and fucking _more_.

"J-Jeeeaahh! Je-an, fuu-uck," Marco's words that were audible through choking and through Jean's increasing groaning were incoherent and varying in volume, and it made Jean just pound up into him harder and groan harder and lose his breath faster. His hand was gripping Marco's waist so hard he expected it to pop, but it was just perfect to slide in and right back out of Marco and draw the perfect sounds he was getting out of him.

"J-Jeeah, please I- ah-ahnn!"

Jean thought that at that point he couldn't speed up anymore, his hips and legs were shaking and sore but he couldn't stop pounding into Marco because he was so close, he was so close and he was moaning so loud and his neck was angled weirdly against the back of the tub and Marco was clawing at his shoulders, and he was so, so close. On the other hand, Marco's head wasn't on straight enough to even tell if he was close to orgasm. He was really only focused on screaming and taking in as much of Jean as he could as fast as possible, as well as hanging on to reality and Jean so he wouldn't end up toppling over. It was too much, way too much, and he needed to release soon, whether he was close or not, because his eyes were rolled so far back into his head he might as well just fucking explode from the inside out.

Marco's orgasm was completely unexpected and his moan was so loud and powerful it seemed to shake the tub, but his eyes popped open as his seed shot straight into the air and hit the wall behind Jean, just above his head. He was still riding him hard through his orgasm and his body was shaking too hard for any thought to come back to him.

Jean came not very long after Marco, mostly since hearing Marco's climax pushed him completely over the edge- he had never heard Marco moan like that, ever, not ever, and it was fucking amazing. He'd do it again, 10/10 rating.

It took a while, but Marco finally managed to calm down and come to his senses. His fingers slowly unclenched and he winced at Jean's whimper of pain as well as the sticky red on his fingernails. He whimpered himself when Jean pulled his now flaccid dick out of him. He went ahead and sat back in the lukewarm bathwater, trying not to make a face at how dirty it was. He was exhausted.

"You alright?" Jean sighed, sounding just as tired as Marco felt. They both sat there for a minute after the freckled man nodded. The blonde finally moved though and got out of the tub. When he snickered, Marco opened his eyes in confusion.

"You sure did make a mess."

Marco's face flushed when he took notice of his cum stain on the wall, hiding into the corner of the tub.

"Shh it's fine, it'll get cleaned off tomorrow or something, I dunno. Here, come here," he held out a hand for Marco, then pulled him out of the tub and into his arms. The raven haired man shivered a bit at the cold air until Jean toweled him down a bit and the stood there for a bit on shaky legs, still sort of trying to get used to reality.

"Do you think the neighbors heard?" Marco mumbled into Jean's shoulder, and the blonde laughed sleepily.

"Definitely. ... Didn't you say you were gonna carry me to bed?"

It was Marco's turn to laugh and he pulled away from Jean with a lighthearted smile stretched out on his face.

"I can try, you fucked all the strength out of me," he laughed again as Jean crawled into his arms, and Marco of course had a difficult time not dropping him as he carried him into their room, not too far away thankfully.

He dropped him on the bed and tackled the space next to him, stealing all the blankets right in one go. Somehow Jean wriggled in between the sheets and him, burritoing them up in a safe cocoon of warmness and fuzziness and the afterglow of sex, and just that right amount of sleepiness to make it perfect.

Yeah, if Jean could come home to this every day, it would be worth all of the fights Eren wants to have.

**Author's Note:**

> I also realize after writing this that avoidingavoidance also wrote some bathtub smut and while she does inspire me I actually didn't intend to copy her or anything, I didn't even realize until after I was finished so uh  
> (Hers is much better though, its called Trolleys and so uh yeah go read it its better than this I promise)


End file.
